


【铁虫】禁果

by Hilda_Hiddleston



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilda_Hiddleston/pseuds/Hilda_Hiddleston
Summary: 🚗，白切黑虫（吧…?），感谢点梗@奶娃让我磕上了头
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 14





	【铁虫】禁果

Tony Stark看着监控中朝着镜头灿烂地笑的男子，紧皱着的眉头反而舒展开来，他命Jarvis派几个人收拾掉男子身后的尸体，便离开了枪械室。  
这是第六次，这位名叫Peter Parker的顶级自由杀手顶着一张纯洁而耐看的脸以繁多的花样杀死了Tony Stark手下36个喽啰，算上之前五次一共108个人，还次次对着监控镜头笑着鞠躬。  
分明是挑衅整个斯塔克家族，但在美国黑道上拥有绝对话语权和领导权的Tony Stark却不顾他人反对，对此事放任不管。  
除了Tony Stark本人，只有Peter Parker知道这么做的原因——这是他们五年前的约定。

“等你能杀死我手下108个人再来和我表白吧，睡衣宝宝。”五年前的Tony Stark假意用鄙夷的眼神看着五年前初生牛犊的 Peter Parker，藏着对男孩的渴望口是心非地刁难，谁知对方不知从哪掏出了一把军用匕首面不改色地划破了手臂，信誓旦旦地应下了这个要求。

Tony随便挑了件外套穿上便出了门，驱车开到了一家酒吧门口，在那儿遇到了身着红色外套的 Peter。  
男孩被酒吧保安拦住了，那大叔怎么也不肯相信他有25岁。  
“不好意思，孩子他妈没拦住他。”Tony揽住Peter的肩，扯了个借口就把这个已经和自己一般高的男孩拉上了车。  
“我讨厌你用父子设定扯谎，”Peter有些生气，但很快恢复了笑容，奶声奶气地说道。“管他呢，我只希望你什么都没忘。”  
“我的确什么都没忘，但我想再听你说一遍。”Tony将车驶向自己家，车速也随着车辆的减少愈发加快。  
“我爱你，Tony。”  
方向盘交由Jarvis掌握，两人在车中热吻起来。  
直到到达目的地，他们的眼中只剩下迷雾一般的红，充斥着疯狂、糜烂和欲望。  
床垫的柔软度恰到好处，陷下去的时候仿佛深埋进了情欲的沼泽。他们啃咬，吸吮和拥抱，顶着胯去迎合赤裸的对方，在茎身的抽查与后庭的缩放间品尝伊甸园的禁果，不管那条诱惑他们的蛇是那双清纯而脉脉的眼还是车上那句话。  
“我们应该做些别的。”不同于先前监控镜头里那番天真模样，Peter的眼中是狂热的戾气，他嘴上正挂着充满邪气的笑，推开Tony的同时又跨坐在了他的身上，毫不犹豫地用自己的身体裹住了还未完全泄欲的阴茎。  
“比如？”Tony也不示弱，又一次涨大了阴茎将穴口的褶皱尽数撑开趋向平整，他稍微移动了位置便正好顶住了身上人的敏感点，一手扶住不自觉软在自己身上的人，一手握住他的龟头，指腹、虎口上的枪茧带来的摩擦快感令Peter绷紧了每一根手指和脚趾去感受。  
“哈······疼痛······我喜欢疼痛。”他的大脑逐渐兴奋，连嘴角都溢出了无法抑制欲望的笑。  
而后他不知从哪里摸出了一片小小的刀片和一副手铐，将未开刃的一边朝向Tony并让他咬住，又用手铐将自己反手拷了起来。敏感点传来的一阵又一阵如电击般的酥麻感让他无法支撑太久，Peter倾身贴上那双夹着刀片的唇瓣，似乎才开刃不久的刀片瞬间就划开了几道浅浅的伤口，疼痛也随此爬向大脑，撕扯着将他拽向地狱。  
而那在地狱狂热的撒旦和着刀片的金属味道品尝着从Peter嘴里交换而来的鲜血，他吐掉了刀片，大肆搅动着鲜红的舌头欲将这个闯入地狱的有罪者吃拆入腹，他握紧这有罪者的分身并反复套弄，另一只狂舞的手在他的紧致肌肉上留下了淤痕。  
那些死在有罪者快而准的枪法下的小鬼们又算得了什么？他们的命一文不值，而有罪者的肮脏灵魂比他们更加吸引撒旦。  
殷红的血滑出嘴角，滴落在他们的小腹上、茎身上，二人挣脱开这个充满了铁锈气味的吻，而后一方将另一方推倒，拾起落在一旁晕染着血迹的刀片，含住，在对方的左胸脯上刻下了不深不浅足以留下显眼疤痕的字——Tony Stark。  
“你是我的，Peter Parker，你是我的。”  
贪婪二字已经不足以形容那双荡着诱惑力的眼睛，Tony吐掉刀片，伸着猩红的舌头舔舐从”Tony Stark“中涌出的血，而身下也未停歇，一次又一次的摩擦着肠壁，朝那个令 Peter 欲死欲仙的地方冲撞而去。  
Peter笑的兴奋而癫狂，这场性爱带给他的变态快感比快刀斩乱麻杀下几个人的头颅带来的快感多上不知多少倍。他软着全身迎接Tony的顶撞，不知何时已揭开了手铐，抬手攀上了Tony的脖颈，脸埋进身上人的浓密头发中。边喘息边喃着话。  
“我是你的······哈······哈······”  
他们无畏地许下诺言，无畏地离开伊甸园，带着禁果和背弃上帝的罪名，到人间走去，向地狱奔进。  
负着满世的欲望，与彼此承欢一生。

END


End file.
